Blurt: The Second Act
by LauraCherie
Summary: Sequel to Blurt. Kurt went home for the weekend, Blaine stayed at Dalton. They spent the weekend overanalysing Friday's events and being scared of their phones. Now it's Monday.


**Sequel to 'Blurt'. **

**Kurt went home for the weekend, Blaine stayed at Dalton. They spent the weekend overanalysing Friday's events and being scared of their phones. Now it's Monday.**

* * *

The room was shrouded in darkness, the low, dark clouds outside foiled any ideas the rising sun may have had about shining. Snow fell in irregular flurries, mixing with sleet and rain making the previous wonderland into a slushy and icy mess. Inside, two figures slept on matching twin beds, identical down to the stripes on the duvets. One was sprawled out on his stomach, face buried in the overstuffed pillow, arms and legs dangling over the edges. The other, curled into a small ball, the blankets wrapped tightly and neatly around his smaller body. Both were sleeping soundly until a fog horn erupted to life, shattering the silence and causing the larger boy to spring to his hands and knees ready to fight or flee. Across the room, Kurt rolled over and reached for his phone, culling the siren with a single, lazy movement.

"What the hell Kurt?" Finn moaned, flopping back onto the bed, his words muffled by the pillow, "It's not even morning."

Kurt held the phone inches from his face, squinting as the bright light of the screen stung his eyes. Slowly the fuzzy display came into focus and he felt a familiar clench of disappointment in his stomach. Just like every other morning this weekend there was no little envelope symbol obscuring his background image. It's 5am, he reminded himself, no one's up this early anyway.

"My point exactly!" Finn raised his head long enough to groan and Kurt realised he'd whispered his reassurances aloud.

"You have to get up for school too." He pointed out.

"Not for like...four hours."

"Three actually." Kurt forced his tired body into a sitting position, sliding his feet into waiting slippers. He left his phone on the bed, trying to push it from his mind. He was, once again, over thinking and over reacting. He crossed the room and flicked the light switch ignoring Finn's groans of protest. The wardrobe door slid smoothly open and Kurt rolled his eyes as he was forced to pluck Finn's muddy football uniform off the floor,

"Is it really so hard to put things in the basket?" He muttered, dropping the clothes into the nearby hamper with a delicate flick of his wrist.

"Yes." Finn's reply was stifled but his tone was clear. Kurt grabbed his freshly pressed uniform

and headed for the bathroom. He tread lightly along the hallway, focussing on not waking his father and Carole but when the door closed behind him, he felt his eyes begin to prick. Turning to the vanity, Kurt splashed water on his face before looking up to meet the gaze of his reflection. His thoughts drifted back to the car park at Dalton Academy and his heart rate doubled as he remembered Blaine's lips on his. The way he had been so gentle and yet managed to turn them around and pin Kurt against the car. He wasn't even aware of moving until the cool metal met his back.

No.

He shook his head, trying not quite successfully to rid the feel of Blaine's kiss from his lips. Ashamed of himself, he couldn't even glance at his reflection as he moved towards the shower. He was reading too much into this. Obviously it was only a kiss to Blaine. It can't have meant anything, otherwise he would have called. And he hadn't called. Not once.

* * *

Footsteps thundered along the carpeted hall, the cheerful greetings of those boys arriving back from the weekend were met with less enthusiastic grumbles from the ones who had barely woken up. Doors slammed as suitcases were swapped for book bags and coats traded for freshly pressed blue blazers. Only one door on the long corridor remained resolutely shut, the room beyond still in darkness. Blaine lay flat on his back, one bare leg thrown out from the warmth of the thick duvet. He stared blankly at the high ceiling, his phone resting on his stomach as the large numbers on his alarm clock glowed in a red warning that he was running late. He couldn't bring himself to move. His gaze was vague as he listened to the commotion outside, he would have to get up soon.

Monday morning. He tried to remember where the weekend had gone, but all he could recall was a blur of distraction and forced socialisation with the few boys remaining in the dorm. It took a great effort both mentally and physically to pull his listless body up to rest on his elbows. He was being pathetic and he knew it. He just didn't know what to do about it. With a sigh he reached for his phone and flicking it open, scrolled through the long list of contacts. He paused when he found the name he was looking for. Even just looking at the four highlighted letters, his insides churned nervously and his desire to breathe vanished. His thumb hovered over the green send button, one push and it would be ringing.

He couldn't do it.

What would he say?

'Sorry I kissed you.' _I'm not sorry._

'Sorry I haven't called.' _I'm scared of you._

With a groan he pushed himself off the bed, throwing the phone down into the tangled sheets. He paced the small room running his hands through his hair until it was so frizzy he'd probably have to use every bit of product he owned just to tame it again. Since when was he so scared of Kurt? It was just Kurt.

But it wasn't _just_ Kurt. If he was honest with himself - something he hadn't managed all weekend - he'd _never_ been just Kurt. And now he'd gone and kissed him. He had made the first move and ever since had been hopelessly attached to his phone waiting for Kurt to take the next step and call him. In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't going to happen. Kurt was probably at home planning how he was going to let Blaine down easily. Or worse, planning how to avoid him completely.

Why did he have to go and ruin it all? Being friends with Kurt was better than this.

But it wasn't.

Blaine paused in the middle of the room, closing his eyes briefly as he pictured the way Kurt had looked at him through the darkness of the car park. He unconsciously raised his fingers to his lips as he remembered the way Kurt's had slid over them, effortlessly. It had felt so natural and so right.

To him anyway.

He threw a glance at his stubbornly silent phone. Kurt wasn't going to call, he had had all weekend to make up his mind and now it was Monday, classes started in less than an hour. Today he would find out how Kurt felt and it would be face to face.

The dark oblivion beneath his duvet had never before looked so inviting.

* * *

The sunlight was already fading behind the clouds when the final bell rang releasing the storm of boys into the hallways. Kurt stood from his desk slowly, gathering his books and pens and sliding them neatly into his bag. It was heavy as he hoisted it onto his shoulder. He had taken all his texts home for the weekend and had yet to be brave enough to make the trip to his locker. It was too near Blaine's. He rolled his eyes at himself as he joined the noisy throng in the corridor, he was fully aware of how nauseatingly pathetic he was being. That knowledge and self loathing however, still hadn't been enough to convince his legs to walk to the row of lockers outside the history rooms. He had been safe in class, he was younger and so had no classes with the senior he was so desperate to avoid. Now school was over for the day. He should be relieved but all he could feel was paralysing,_ pathetic_ fear. It was 3:30pm. Warbler's practice started at 3:40pm.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Blaine, in fact he was desperate to. It was Blaine seeing him that filled his stomach with butterflies. Kurt had been thinking about it. Blaine was a gentleman, if he was going to reject him, he would do it to his face.

Kurt rounded the corner and his eyes fell on the open choir room door. He hesitated, his hand closing around the phone in his pocket. One quick text and he could go back to his room. It's not like he'd have to lie about feeling sick.

"Kurt." A hand clapped onto his shoulder and he jumped at mile. "Whoa, you ok?"

Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak while his heart was still in his mouth. Wes raised an eyebrow but simply nodded and motioned him towards the door.

"Think we'll get through this any better today?"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Kurt swallowed thickly and forced a smile. They stepped into the room side by side and the crowd of uniformed boys immediately quietened at the sight of their leader. Kurt scanned the room looking for the eyes he knew he couldn't miss. Blaine stood near the back of the group, leaning against the fireplace. He looked relaxed but Kurt, who had spent more time observing his body's nuances than a normal person, could tell he was holding himself stiffly and unnaturally upright. Blaine looked up and their gazes met. Every function in Kurt's body stopped and it was without his permission that his hand rose in an awkward wave. Blaine pushed himself off the wall and opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Kurt!" The new voice shattered into Kurt's consciousness and he snapped his head around to meet the stare of a small blonde boy.

"Josh. Hi." He smiled distractedly.

"Hi." Josh's smile was decidedly more wide. "They've rearranged the formation, you're next to me now."

"Oh." Kurt nodded, his gaze sliding back over his shoulder to Blaine as Wes ushered him across the room to join the line of blazers.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Kurt called, his voice bouncing off the unadorned hallway walls. The retreating figure didn't turn and Kurt broke into a jog. "Blaine! Wait! ...Would you just stop already?"

Blaine sighed deeply and paused, turning to face Kurt who stopped short a few metres away. Kurt was silhouetted in the light spilling from the open classroom doors scattered along the corridor. His face was shadowed in the dying evening glow, his hair a back lit golden halo framing his face. Blaine's breath hitched and he barely registered the all too familiar clench in his abdomen; no matter how many times he found himself face to face with Kurt he was always blind-sided by his unconscious grace. He really had no idea how beautiful he was.

"Where are you going?" Kurt's question brought Blaine back to the empty hallway. He glanced over Kurt's shoulder to the choir room door, the reasons for his less than gracious exit flooding back. Josh's smiling face flashed in his memory and in his mind's eye he followed the blonde boy's gaze across the choir room to Kurt's returning grin. White anger mixed with something else, a churning, sickening feeling deep in his gut. If he had to watch them for one more minute...

He dragged his attention back to the Kurt standing in front of him. "To my room."

Kurt tilted his head curiously, "But practice isn't finished...and your dorm is that way." He pointed to the stairwell at the opposite end of the hall.

His face was the picture of innocence, the unblemished skin of his forehead wrinkled in confusion, his eyes wide with concern.

Blaine winced at the surge of irrational annoyance that flowed through him, "You just...you don't...you have _no_ idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?" Kurt frowned, stepping thoughtlessly closer. He reached for Blaine's arm but Blaine moved deftly backwards out of reach. "Blaine? What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

A bark of near hysterical laughter escaped Blaine's throat, "What's wrong with me? _Me?_ I'm not the one with the problem."

"I beg to differ Blaine." Kurt snatched his hand back, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. "I'm not the one having a breakdown in the middle of a hallway."

"I'm not having a breakdown." Blaine snapped.

"Then what _are_ you doing? Enlighten me because I have no idea."

"I'm leaving. That's what I'm doing." Blaine's shoulder brushed Kurt's as he turned on his heel and walked away as calmly as he could manage. His heart was in his mouth, he could feel the blood rushing to his head and knew his face must be red. He didn't want to fight with Kurt, he didn't want to explain anything to Kurt.

He shouldn't have to.

Visions of his peaceful, empty room flashed into his mind as he reached the base of the stairs. He mounted them two at a time, desperate to reach solitude where he could pretend his emotions weren't written clearly across his features.

Kurt grabbed his arm as he reached the middle landing. Surprised at the touch that seemed to come from nowhere, Blaine froze and looked down at the slim fingers encircling his wrist. He followed the long, blazer-clad arm up to Kurt's shoulders. His gaze lingered on the soft skin visible above the red and black tie before slowly rising to meet the blue eyes looking intently at him. Kurt stood a step lower than Blaine, his head tilted back to meet the older boy's gaze. Blaine swallowed thickly as his eyes dropped to watch Kurt's pulse flicker under his pale skin. It took every ounce of self restraint he possessed not to grab him right there in the stairwell. He was one more heartbeat away from giving in when Kurt stepped onto the landing and broke the silence, his voice angry and demanding.

"Don't just walk away from me. Tell me what the hell is going on with you."

Blaine blinked, shaking his head as he remembered the scene in the choir room. He felt his face flush again from both anger and burning humiliation.

"Nothing is going on with me, ok?" He spat, ripping his arm from Kurt's grip, "I'm fine. You're obviously fine. It's all just fan-_fucking_-tastic."

"You're not fine!" Kurt yelled, jumping into action to follow Blaine as he continued up the curving staircase. "What is wrong with you? Blaine!" His near shriek stopped Blaine in his tracks, he stood stock still as Kurt thundered past him and rounded dramatically to stare him down. "What is your problem? Grow the hell up for five minutes and tell me why you're acting like such a prize winning douche."

Blaine spluttered incoherently, his already seething anger boiling over at Kurt's choice of words. His fists clenched so tightly his short nails dug into his palms, "You...you just..."

"Use your words." Kurt raised a pissed off eyebrow, his tone dropping low and patronising. Blaine's eyes narrowed, he was breathing heavily, strikes of adrenaline pulsing through his system."You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Kurt yelled, exasperated and confused.

"What is going on here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! You're not making any sense."

"Not _here_." Blaine gestured wildly to the echoing school building, "Here!" He pointed to Kurt and himself. Kurt shifted his weight back onto his heels as he watched Blaine's zealous movements. He had already undone his tie so it was hanging loose around his neck and as he threw his arms about, his shirt came untucked and hung long under his blazer. He'd run an exasperated hand through his hair enough times that it was beginning to break free of the product and curl around his forehead. Kurt had never seen Blaine ruffled before, traditionally it was Kurt that freaked out while Blaine remained calm and logical. Now the situation was reversed but Kurt was anything but calm. He drew a deep breath and battled the urge to scream in frustration.

"I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about!"

"You do!" Blaine stepped forward, putting himself almost toe to toe with Kurt, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"No I don't!" Kurt insisted, "We were practising, everything was fine – it sucked, but it was fine and then you just freaked out and left!"

"What sucked?"

"You!" Kurt's voice rose again of its own accord as he threw an arm out to motion in Blaine's general direction, "You sucked! You do. You suck!"

"I suck?" Blaine couldn't stop the bubble of surprised laughter. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet before seeming to summon more anger and lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"Yes. You. Suck. Are you seriously just out to mess with my head?"

"Me? Mess with your head? I think you've got the roles a bit reversed here."

As the yelling calmed, Blaine's fire was fading quickly, retreating to make way for the humiliation he'd been trying so hard to hide.

"I never did anything to you." Kurt murmured, his wide blue eyes pools of innocence.

Blaine sighed heavily, "Even you cannot be that oblivious."

"I don't understand." Kurt looked at his hands as he spoke. Blaine reached out shakily, his fingers gently pulling Kurt's chin up until he could look into his eyes.

"We kissed."

"I know! And you ne-"

"We kissed." Blaine repeated forcefully, cutting Kurt off before he could work himself up again. His stomach was a churning pit of lead, a feeling he'd never have believed possible before he found himself battling the distinct urge to throw up. He could feel his blush right down to his fingertips. Kurt was gazing up at him, his features crinkled in confusion and worry. Blaine fought his unresponsive body, trying to breathe normally, fully aware that the boy standing before him thought he was completely losing it. "We kissed. In the car park. On Friday."

"I know Blaine, I was there."

"Call me stupid but I thought it meant something."

Kurt's confusion deepened, his forehead creasing even deeper. His eyes flicked across Blaine's face, the brunette's hand still lingered under his chin and Kurt was too scared to breathe in case he pulled it away.

"It did." He whispered. Blaine ducked his head and dropped his hands to his pocket. Kurt swallowed a sigh, his hand automatically reaching to touch the now exposed skin of his throat. It burned against his fingers and he knew his blush was embarrassingly obvious.

"Did it?" Blaine spoke to the floor, "Coulda fooled me in there." He jerked his head to the side, motioning back towards the choir room.

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened as he realised why Blaine was upset. His stomach flipped and pulled as he studied the hunched boy before him. Despite himself, Kurt felt a flare of happiness shoot through his limbs. Fighting back the inappropriate grin that threatened to spread across his face, he reached for Blaine's hand, waiting for him to look up before speaking, "You're jealous?" He could barely believe the words as he spoke them.

"No!" Blaine was instantly defensive. "I just don't like the way you were flirting with Josh."

"You're jealous." Kurt lost the battle and his lips pulled up into a smile.

"I'm not! I'm just – ok fine, I'm jealous! But what did you expect? You couldn't have been more obvious if you'd tried."

"I wasn't flirting with Josh. I was being friendly."

"Well he was flirting with you and you were encouraging him." Blaine pouted, looking at his shoes, the wall, his hand in Kurt's; anywhere but Kurt's face.

"He wasn't flir..." Kurt trailed off as he relived the conversation during practice. They'd been surrounded by Warblers but Josh _had_ gone out of his way to stand near Kurt, to talk to him, to smile that Mona Lisa secret smile he had. "Oh my God, he was flirting with me."

Blaine laughed humourlessly, lifting his eyes to watch the emotions play across Kurt's face; surprise, confusion, realisation and anger. With a sharp tug, he pulled his fingers free of Blaine's.

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

Taken aback at Kurt's sudden change in demeanour, Blaine wrapped his arms across his torso, "Well I thought...I thought that we...you know. We..."

"Kissed." Kurt finished for him.

"Yeah."

"And then I never heard from you."

"So you flirted with Josh to get back at me?"

"I wasn't flirting with Josh!" Kurt screamed, throwing his hands into the air in angry frustration. "But I could if I wanted to. You have no claim on me, I'm not here for you to kiss and torture whenever the mood strikes you."

Blaine watched Kurt's lips as he yelled, the words striking him deeply. Kurt was right. Blaine had no claim on him. He hadn't called, he'd chickened out. But he wasn't the only one in the wrong here.

"Phones work both ways you know." His voice came out surprisingly steady considering how dry his mouth had gone.

Kurt froze as his argument crumbled around him, "What?"

"You could have called me. Did you ever think that maybe _I_ was waiting to hear from _you_?" Blaine could tell by the expressionless drop of Kurt's face that he hadn't thought of that. He watched as Kurt dragged an embarrassed hand through his hair, noting with distracted amusement that it still fell perfectly back into place.

"No." Kurt admitted grudgingly crossing his arms, his eyes raking the hardwood floor. "I guess I just kinda thought that you would be the one to call."

Blaine stepped cautiously forward, reaching out to put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt raised his chin, shameful tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he met Blaine's rueful smile.

"I'm no better at this than you are."

"Yes you are." Kurt sighed, "You're so much more...controlled than I am."

Blaine raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Uh, have we been in the same building for the last ten minutes? I don't think 'controlled' is quite the word I'd choose."

Kurt closed his eyes, his smile watery as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Blaine's chest, his arms still crossed between them. Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's arms gently,

"I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Me too." Kurt's voice was muffled against Blaine's shirt and he felt his skin tingle as warm breath penetrated the thin material. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, smiling into his hair as the younger boy shifted within his grip, moving his arms to encircle his waist and pull them closer. Kurt didn't lift his head, he was too entranced listening to Blaine's heart beat strong and steady and feeling his chest gently rise and fall.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhm?"

"Look at me."

Kurt raised his head slowly, startled when his nose brushed Blaine's and he found himself staring into brown eyes that were only inches from his own. Blaine smiled as his eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. He couldn't stop his own eyes flicking between Kurt's lips and his gaze, he couldn't decide which was more beautiful. Kurt opened his mouth to speak and Blaine seized his opportunity. He barely had to move to press their lips together. Kurt responded instantly, tightening his grip on the slightly taller boy's waist and pulling them impossibly closer together as his mouth worked against Blaine's.

All thought processes in Blaine's brain stopped. The school faded around him and the only thing he was aware of was Kurt's slender body pressed flush against his own. Kurt's hands slipped under his blazer and slid across his back leaving a white hot trail on his skin despite the barrier of his shirt. Blaine groaned deep in his throat and his arms tensed, holding Kurt so tightly he worried for a moment that he might hurt him. Kurt extinguished any fears when they pulled back slightly for breath and a small sigh slipped out. Blaine sucked in a quick bubble of air and crushed his mouth back onto Kurt's, their lips instantly parting to allow their tongues room to duel.

They were so lost in each other that neither boy registered the slamming door or footsteps thundering up the stairs behind them. Blaine brought his hand up to cup the side of Kurt's face as Wes cleared the top of the staircase and came to a stop. Awkwardly shuffling his feet he swayed with a moment's indecision before half turning away and clearing his throat.

Their attention finally caught, Blaine and Kurt pulled apart and glanced along the hallway. Kurt dropped his arms and tried to step back but the grip on his shoulder held him firmly in place against Blaine's side.

"Can we help you?" Blaine's voice was huskier than usual and Kurt looked sideways at him amused.

"Um, we kinda need you guys back at rehearsal." Wes glanced over his shoulder quickly and seeing it was safe, turned fully to face the couple.

"We'll be right there." Blaine promised. Wes hesitated, unsure whether he should wait or go ahead. Kurt cocked his head, watching the emotions play across his face before he eventually shrugged and clomped back down the stairs.

"Guess we should go too." Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled him back against his chest.

"Guess so." Blaine agreed unenthusiastically, a grin tugging at his lips as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on the side of Kurt's mouth. Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's arms before he could kiss him properly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop a second time. With a dramatic sigh Blaine followed Kurt as he started walking towards the stairs.

"You'd better call me this time." Kurt joked, throwing Blaine a mock glare over his shoulder, "I won't be so forgiving again."

Blaine stopped on the top step, pulling his phone from his pocket as Kurt kept walking. It rang twice before Kurt answered, turning to look up at Blaine with a grin.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt? It's Blaine. I was just wondering if you're going to be free tonight?"

"Sorry." Kurt shrugged, "I'm going to be hanging out with this really cute guy."

"Is that so?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked down to meet Kurt's laughing eyes. "I can't get you to change your mind?"

"Not a chance. He's a mindblowingly good kisser." Kurt hung up, laughing as Blaine jumped down the stairs and grabbed him around the waist.

"You ain't seen _nothing_ yet." He promised.


End file.
